bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Timelines
This page will hold timelines deemed important to the staff and crew of the BitF World Real Life Timeline 2008 1 November * Creation of Brawl High School - The Start ** Castle Lololo ** Created by Stryke 2009 Before 18 February * Creation of Hotel BiTF ** Castle Lololo ** Created by Manty 28 April * Hotel BiTF lost to partial Lololo wipe. 30 April * Creation of Hotel BiTF: A Line in the Sand ** Castle Lololo ** Created by WeegeeWillKillUsAll Sometime between 30 April and July *Creation of HP Bar **Castle Lololo **Created by Chaos Kiwi 9 September * Lololo Wipe #1 * HP Bar lost to wipe After 9 September * Creation of HP Bar Neo ** Castle Lololo ** Created by Chaos Kiwi * Castle Lololo Wipe #2 * HP Bar Neo lost to wipe * Creation of HP Bar 2.0 ** Castle Lololo ** Created by Chaos Kiwi Before 9 October *End of HP Bar 2.0 10 October *Creation of BitF City (eBlah) #1 **Castle Lololo **Created by Chaos Kiwi *Creation of BitF City Creative Media Thread #1 **Adeleine's Canvas 2010 Around 27 January *Castle Lololo wipe #3 *BitF City (eBlah) #1 lost to wipe 30 January *Creation of BitF City (eBlah) #2 **Castle Lololo **Created by Chaos Kiwi * Creation of BitF City Creative Media Thread #2 * Creation of BitF City Sign-Up and Discussion Thread On or Before 5 February *End of BitF City Lololo #2 5 February *Creation of BitF City RP eBlah **The Arena **Created by RacWade 1 March *eBlah - vBulletin Forum Move 4 March *Creation of BitF City RP vBulletin **The Arena **Created by Pikanator 27 July *End of BitF City RP vBulletin due to complaints about posting quality 18 October *Creation of BitF City RP Freeforums **BitF City **Created by SSBBrawler ***Later given to Pikanator **No longer exists 2012 20 May *End of BitF City RP Freeforums 6 June *Creation of BitF World **The Arena **Created by Pikanator 18 October *End of BitF World 2013 15 April *Creation of City Redux **The Arena **Created by Kiwi BitF World In-Game Timeline Before Time: Traveler comes into existence, time starts to move Before Time: As time unravels, the Universe slowly unpacks itself Before Time: Gl'Dost creates the Randonian world Before Time: Vatir and Mat join to create Epourea Before Time: Nameless deity creates Earth and BitF World Before Time: Meteor crashes into newly formed Earth 0000: Time starts officially. First recorded keeping of time 0026: Marcus "The Dimensioner" created 0050: Skye created 0058: Iramo created 0058: Lilly created 0059: Xavier created 0062: Nyx created 0780: Damenu is born 1008: The Dimensioner banished from his home realm 1110: Xavier and co apply to become protectors of their city. They succeed 1121: Xavier and Co fight Titans 1121: Titans win battle 1126: Xavier and Co tossed off edge of the world 1126: Xavier and Co reportedly fell from Mt. Olympus in Greece 1126: Romulus and Remus save Xavier and Co from their fall 1126: Xavier, Iramo, Skye, Lilly, and Nyx part ways. Xavier and Iramo with Romulus and Remus, Lilly and Nyx to the nearby abbey, and Skye staying put 1127: Romulus kills Remus, Xavier and Iramo take over the building of Rome 1128: Rome created 1130: Skye leaves Greece to travel to China 1216: Skye studies under Sun Tzu in Korea 1223: Western Roman Empire falls 1223: Xavier and Iramo leave the WRE to try and stablize the Eastern Roman Empire 1301: Maj and Tode are born 1304: Bacon is born into godhood 1327: Maj is accepted as a goddess 1341: Tode is accepted as a god, joining his sister 1805: Eastern Roman Empire falls 1805: Xavier and Iramo leave the ERE to explore Europe 1891: FRCP founded 1945: Skye moves from Korea to Virginia 1985: Damenu is banished to the City 2002: Xavier and Iramo settle in Boston and Philedelphia 2003: American Revolution starts 2005: Catacombs of Paris completed 2008: French Revolution begins. Lilly and Nyx hide in the Catacombs 2016: Xavier and Iramo move to Nevada 2017: A stray asteroid crashes in a remote part of sea west 2020: Rei born 2020: Start of insectoid mutation 2023: Vladislav Alencos born 2033: Xavier and Iramo fight. Iramo leaves and Xavier stays 2033: Vladislav Alencos founds the BitF City 2039: Vladislav Alencos either disappears or dies (disproving that he was immortal) 2039: Start of sentience on Triglo Island 2040: Brawl High School created 2045: Morqsue is born 2046: Jean born 2048: Brawl High School destroyed in subspace blast 2050: Trang is born 2050: Professor SSBBrawler is born 2050: Smash School built on site of Brawl High School 2050: Kiwi comes to BitF City with Bacon 2051: Vena is born 2051: Boom is born 2051: Boom joins the circus 2052: World War 1 begins. Lilly and Nyx hide in Catacombs 2053: WW1 ends 2053: Notar is born 2053: Jay born 2054: Mexican Revolution ends 2054: Iramo meets with Nyx and Lilly, first time in over 2000 years 2056: Dean born 2057: Manty born 2057: Kiwi buys the HP Bar 2058: Hotel BitF is contructed 2058: Xavier visits the City 2059: Hotel BitF demolished 2060: World War 2 begins. Lilly and Nyx hide in Catacombs 2060: Xavier takes job at HP Bar as Food Inventor 2061: HP Bar ripped from Time Continuum 2061: HP Bar Neo created 2061: Iramo visits the HP Bar. Xavier and Iramo fight 2061: Gerulf Eberhart is born 2062: Deevil creates Deeviland, the spark that set off the Manty/Deevil fire. Deevil's first takeover of Triglo Island 2062: WW2 ends 2062: Vilhelm Shaden is born in East Berlin 2063: HP Bar renamed to HP Bar 2.0 2064: Jay washes up on a shore at a Triglo Island beach, and becomes one of Deevil's henchmen 2065: Manty finds Sinnet and Elbat in an abandoned lab 2065: Trang attacks all of Everia 2066: The Professor arrives at Marfosa 2066: Morqsue conquers Marfosa, the Professor is forced to leave 2066: Flying Oblivion unveiled, leading up to Deevil's 2nd takeover of Triglo. Jay and Manty team up 2066: Alistair Dante arrives in BitF World 2067: First martian invasion of Triglo 2067: Vilhelm Shaden is sent to military school 2067: Boom leaves the circus and sets out on his own 2067: The Professor arrives in BitF City for the first time 2068: Deevil's 3rd takeover of Triglo 2069: Roboguy, Crafty, and Kuddles arrive in BitF City's dimension 2069: BitF City first truly explored by protagonists 2069: Xavier and Iramo make up for their fight and become friends and brothers again 2070: Vilhelm Shaden awarded official Doctor's degree 2070: Czeck uprising in the Soviet Union. Doktor Vilhelm Shaden assigned to assist in war 2070: BitF City decimated by Rac Wade in attempt to destroy Black Wade 2070: Current City built. BitF City would never be as metropolitain as prior to Rac/Black Wade fight 2070: Boom comes across BitF City 2071: BitF City protagonists adventure in the city for the second time 2071: Doc defects from the Soviet Union 2072: Doc returns home to discover his home and family have been destroyed. Doc leaves Germany 2072: City is destroyed by menagerie of strange creatures. Protagonists saved by Cree for a happy ending 2074: The protagonists find themselves back in the city after it's total destruction (Freeforums) 2076: Gerulf's parents die. Gerulf goes to Okinawa 2076: Man escapes Maj's aging process 2077: Roboguy dies 2077: The Professor is warped to Hell's Pillar 2078: The Professor returns to Hell's Pillar with Omnia and Andrews 2078: The Professor dies, having defeated a strand of the Swarm on Hell's Pillar 2079: Death destroys the BitF World 2080: Death, Syndel, and Gaia recreate the BitF World 2080: Dean moves to the City 2082: Gerulf purchases Halberd, leaves Okinawa 2084: Maj kills man and is banished to the City 2084: Doc tries out new healing device, the Heiltzkrieg. Results of the machine cause the Doctor to loose all credibility 2084: Alistair Dante arrives in BitF City 2084: Doc boards a ship headed anywhere 2085: Gerfulf enters city 2085: Allison Daisy arrives in BitF City 2085: Natali enters the BitF City 2085: Doc's ship lands in BitF City 2085: BitF World 2085: Jack joins the group 2123: Alistair Dante is created in a Space Laboratory 2123: Alistair Dante is accidentally sent to the year 2085 into BitF World 2133: Allison Daisy is created in a Space Laboratory 2152: Allison Daisy escapes to the year 2085 into BitF World 60201: Professor SSBBrawler explores Hell's Pillar for the first time 60201: Omnia, Andrews, Jacovi, and the Professor fight against the Swarm on Hell's Pillar 330410: Then supposed end of the world, as prophesized by Randonian oracles. 4000000000004: Traveler dies of natural causes, time stops City Redux New-niverse Timeline 0000: Time begins 0000: Universe is created 0000: Various sub-verses born Sometime in the past: Aeon is born. Sometime in the past: Vivian is born. 1870: Matthew City is born. 1900: City founded by Matthew City. 1900: The League of Mercenaries is founded. 1905: Forbidden Island deemed forbidden. 1980: Garlish Corp. founded. 1997: Cecil Garlish is born. 2000: Lee is born. 2003: Bia is born. 2005: JoAnn is born. 2007: Basil is born. 2010: Strange universal disturbance. 2010: Alistair Dante is born. 2020: The Architect is built. 2020: Cecil Garlish takes control of Garlish Corp. 2022: Martius is born (?). 20XX (2030): Present day